There's Something About Pookie
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Angela's been keeping a big secret from Hodgins, and it's about to be revealed in the strangest way. one shot, post-season 10 finale.


**Author's Note:** Written for…

Daily Weird Prompt Competition. _Prompt:_ HP/Bones crossover!

 **Spoiler Alert!:** If you haven't seen the Bones season 10 finale, do not read this!

 **There's Something About Pookie**

"Angie, come look at this!"

Angela sighed, pausing in her unpacking to follow the sound of her husband's voice into Michael Vincent's room. He was waiting for her by the door, looking adorably excited about something. It almost worried her that the 'something' was in their son's room – usually Hodgins only got that way over bugs and dead bodies.

"Okay, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I had absolutely nothing to do with this. This is not a prank," he assured her, confusing her even more.

"What's going on?"

"I think our son is a wizard!"

Angela laughed nervously, following him into the bedroom. He looked at her expectantly the moment she stepped through the door, and it took her a while to figure out was so different.

Michael Vincent was sitting cross-legged on his bed, running a green crayon through a dinosaur coloring book. There was music playing, and her eyes scanned the room for a radio before she saw the toy guitar her dad had bought him for Christmas. It was sitting in its stand in the corner, at least ten feet away from any of them, but it was playing all on its own.

"Well?" Hodgins said.

"Well, what?"

"The guitar is _playing itself_. Isn't that amazing?"

She shrugged, trying to keep her cool. "There's probably a reasonable explanation."

"Yeah. Ghosts."

"It's not ghosts."

"I'm doing it!" the four-year-old said, looking up from the bed.

"That's nice, Sweetie," Angela said, plastering on a smile. "You keep playing. I'm going to go finish unpacking."

It took Hodgins all of two seconds to find her in the kitchen, putting away all of the dishes she'd only just finished packing up a few days before.

"How are you not freaking out about this?"

Angela sighed, eying the cat-shaped cookie jar that had belonged to her mother. It would be so easy to open it up and break the fifteen laws just to show Hodgins the contents rather than have this conversation.

"It's really not that big of a deal," she said instead, wiping down plates.

"Really? How many times have you known toys to start on their own?"

"Hodgins, please, can you just leave this alone?"

He looked confused for a minute before realization dawned on him. "You know what's going on?"

"I … yes?"

"Angie, you can't just leave me hanging with this."

She bit her lip. The cookie jar was the only thing left in the box now, and it would seem strange if she didn't take it out … probably best to put it back in the cabinets above the fridge where Hodgins wouldn't touch it.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" he asked, moving towards her.

"Not any time soon." She shook her head, putting the jar down on the counter with the intent of going in search of the ladder, but she misjudged her placement and the jar tipped, crashing on the tiled floor. From the broken pieces, a long black stick could be seen.

"What's this?" He bent to pick it up, even as Angela tried grab it first. "Why were you keeping a twig in a cookie jar?"

She bit her lip, considering just how much trouble she was going to be in.

"It's not a twig, it's a … it's my wand."

He scoffed. "Right, like a witch?"

She eased the wand from his fingers. "Yes, exactly like that."

They stood staring at each other in silence for a few seconds. The music from upstairs grew louder, and suddenly she could see the pieces fitting together by the look in Hodgins' eyes.

"You're a _witch!_ "

"I am."

"You can do magic?"

"Yes."

He was laughing, which she took as a good sign. "So … Michael Vincent, he's one too?"

"He's a wizard," she confirmed, placing the wand on the counter to step closer to her husband. "Listen, I know I should have told you before-"

"No, no, it's fine. It's probably breaking some big law that I know, huh?"

"Well, sort of."

"It's okay. I can keep it a secret. You'll still tell me everything though, right? And you'll show me magic?" he asked excitedly.

Angela rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't help agreeing to everything he said.


End file.
